Foolish Games
by EllimistGirl
Summary: Cassie reflects on Jake's love and how she seemed to lose it in 49-53. Set to Jewel's Foolish Games.


Foolish Games

Foolish Games   
By EllimistGirl

  
  
  


Summary: Cassie musing about Jake's love.... and how she seemed to lose it. It's set to Jewel's Foolish Games. Not my best effort. So Momo Claus, do I have the power? 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   


Cut to a day in the Hork-Bajir valley. It's dark, overcast, and it seems to be raining lightly.   
_You took your coat off and stood in the rain,_   
_ you were always crazy like that,_ As we pan around we see Jake standing outside in the rain. He's not doing anything, just standing with his face turned up to the clouds, simply thinking.   
_And I watched from my window, always felt I was outside,_   
_ looking in on you,_ we widen out the view to see Cassie also, standing in one of the hut's doorways and seemingly thinking of happier days.   
_You were always the mysterious one with dark eyes and_   
_ careless hair, _we change to a scene from #21. Jake is all messed up from demorphing on the beach and Cassie is trying to read his mood. He looks up at the clouds and looks down again, with his mask firmly in place. Cassie looks away, slightly disappointed   
_You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care. _Fade to a dance at the school. The Animorphs are standing around and Rachel has apparently made a comment on Jake's taste in fashion. Jake just laughs and shakes his head. Rachel then turns to her next victim, Cassie.   
_You stood in my doorway with nothing to say, besides_   
_ some comment on the weather. _Back in the present, Jake looks at Cassie and walks over to her and seems to make a little joke about the weather. She seems to make a smile, but we can see the turmoil in her eyes   
_Well, in case you failed to notice, in case you failed to see,_   
_ this is my heart bleeding before you, this me down on my knees _Cassie sings softly as she looks at him,   
_These foolish games are tearing me apart _Flash to Jake excluding Cassie from the meeting in #53.   
_And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart, you're_   
_ breaking my heart. _Another flash to Jake and Cassie yelling at each other in #50 after Cassie gives away the morphing cube. Jake then storms off. Back to the present, we see Cassie still singing louder this time while staring into the trees which seems to hold more images. Jake just looks at her, listening, wanting to hear her reaction over the past few days.

_You were always brilliant in the morning, smoking your_   
_ cigarettes, and talking over coffee, _The sky holds the image of Jake and Cassie holding the conversation outside of the truck in MM1.   
_Your philosphies on art, Baroque moved you, you loved_   
_ Mozart, _The sky scene dissolves to a day when Cassie was listening to a song on the radio. Jake and Marco come in and start discussing her choice of music.   
_And you'd speak of your loved ones as I clumsly strummed_   
_ my guitar _Cut to the scene in #31 when Jake confesses that his father's up for infestation. Everyone looks at him warily.   
_Excuse me, guess I've mistaken you for somebody else,_   
_ somebody who gave a damn, somebody more like myself, _As we gaze into the fire, we see Cassie yelling at Jake as he's walking away and calling him a coward. He just keeps on walking.   
_And these foolish games are tearing me, tearing me, you're_   
_ tearing me apart_ Back to the present. As Cassie looks at Jake and keeps on singing, Jake looks as though he's finally getting a wakeup call to what his actions are doing to her.   
_And your thoughtless words are breaking my heeeeaaaarrrt,_   
_ you're breaking my heart. _A flash of #51 where he says that he can't trust Cassie. You can still see her singing in the background kind of Jewel like. Back in the present, Jake looks at Cassie and attempts to speak and then just turns around and goes back outside, a thoughtful look on his face.   
  
__ You took your coat off and stood in the rain, you were   
_ always crazy like that. _Cassie seems to whisper the last few words and then goes inside the hut. Jake remains outside searching the sky as though looking for a sign of forgiveness or to point the way. Fade out on that image.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  



End file.
